True To Yourself - The 61st Hunger Games
by Rise And Revolution
Summary: "Run! RUN!" The flickering of blood, sunshine, and both glinting off swords. My feet, running, running - SYOT OPEN! MOST SPOTS LEFT!
1. Chapter 1 - Score of 7

They always told me to be true to myself. Always. Under any circumstance. And, personally, I think I am. People know my name. They don't know me...yet. They know I'm the girl with the long, white-blonde, wavy hair. The one with grey eyes that sparkle in the moonlight. The one who was bound to die.

Why? Because this was the Hunger Games. The 61st one, to be exact. I looked at the boys from other districts, my hair flowing. I ignored the glares. They were jealous of me. My archery skills, my environmental personality. Probably the only girl around here who could ace the nature skills test in the last 11 years. That Haymitch kid, who won, that girl that was from his district, Maysilee… She could do better than me in half my time.

That's why they yell. Insult, if you would. Harass. But this, this? The games. It's supposed to happen. I remember times when I was still back in 11. You could tell I was blushing if my freckles didn't cover it up. That thing, a book, I found. I'm literate, one of the rarest things you may find around those parts. It told me about a girl. From almost 1500 years ago. Called Walk Two Moons. Sal, that was her name. Salamanca Tree Hiddle. And she thought life was bad, losing her mother. Obviously, she hadn't been put to the test of death yet. In fact, that almost became my artifact for the games. But no, it was my little owl charm necklace. The last reminder of home.

I could see the screams and tears as I was dragged from my family. I had to stay tough, turning my back on them when needed most. I obeyed the Peacekeepers. Maybe, just maybe, that's why they didn't come to say good-bye. Besides, they knew I was dead. Bloodbath, probably. My best shot was a day or two then found by the Careers. But that was my best chance, only hope. Now they call my name. For the points. To show off.

"Aspen Pearflower."

I stepped into the now nearly-empty training room. Only things there were a rack of weapons. A target. A training dummy. Thoughts raced through my mind. Show my skills or weaknesses? Trick them? Think like the enemy? I decided to try as much as I could, but ignore the bow. Or the things that I was good with. That took out traps, the bow, and the hidden knives for the inside of your clothes, to surprise your enemy. First, I took out the silver sword and a handful of throwing knives. There were 3 dummies. I felt like a dummy, too. I raised the heavy sword and hacked at the thing. Cotton fell out and I dropped the thing, panting.

Next up were the throwing knives. I had 3; one for throwing by the blade, one by the handle, one for doing whatever. The first, blade, hit the foot. The second missed completely. Finally, I took the last one by my teeth and charged the thing. Then I left without a single word. In fact, I hadn't said one since I had walked in other than my name, age, and district.

That night, I sat worriedly by the television. If I got a good store, that was bad. A bad score, that was ok. But it was really good if I just got an average score.

The names flashed by. The districts. The headshots. Finally, mine appeared. My district partner was already sleeping; his score was pretty good, a 9. I bit my fingernails. I kept mumbling to myself, "More than a 4, less than a 10." I got strange looks from the others but that was fine by me, as long as it was a perfect score. And I got somewhat a good score. I bit my fingernails as Caesar announced, "Aspen Pearflower - 7!" I sighed with relief as the others shook their heads sadly. This was good. I wouldn't be a main target.

Hello people! That was an introduction to True To Yourself, the 23rd Hunger Games! Yes, my character is Aspen Pearflower, the district 11 girl. Updates will be made HERE to the tribute list, here you go!:

*District 1 Boy - Spiral Saloa, 14

District 1 Girl - Nissa Jane Fisher, 18

*District 2 Boy - Veridian Kennington

*District 2 Girl - Kaelin Kaled

District 3 Boy - Nicolai Esmore

District 3 Girl - Naya Sanders

*District 4 Boy - Ryan Huang

*District 4 Girl - Natasha Raywater

District 5 Boy - Lasion Ellery

District 5 Girl - Jeanette Lamore "Jeanie", 16

District 6 Boy - Ren Iveroi, 16

District 6 Girl - Daisy Hoffman, 12

District 7 Boy - Open

District 7 Girl - Belledonna Whyde, 18

District 8 Boy - Avery Malone, 13

District 8 Girl - Gothica Puff, 16

District 9 Boy - Open

District 9 Girl - Mira Saikou, 15

District 10 Boy - [reserved]

District 10 Girl - Evening Locketts, 17

District 11 Boy - Niko McIntyre, 17

District 11 Girl - Aspen Pearflower, 14

District 12 Boy - Open

District 12 Girl - Lissy Anderson

Ok! If it has a * next to it, there's a Career option. Otherwise, I'll make your character a Career throughout the story. There NEEDS to be at least 6 tributes for the next chapter! Also, please submit through PM ONLY! I will not be accepting reviews!

SYOT Form

Name:

Age:

District:

Career (*):

Gender:

Hair:

Eyes:

Physical Desc.:

Skin Tone (ex. Freckles, black, white, pale, tan, etc.):

Pros:

Cons:

Backstory (at least 3 sentences containing 10+ words):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Scared of (ex. spiders, darkness, etc. GIVE 3):

Height:

Weight:

Other:

A GOOD SYOT FORM (yes this is Aspen's)

SYOT Form

Name: Aspen Pearflower

Age: 14

District: 11

Career (*): No

Gender: Female

Hair: White-blonde, like bleached sea beach sand

Eyes: Moonlight grey

Physical Desc.: Small complexion, skinny, a little muscular, flexible

Skin Tone (ex. Freckles, black, white, pale, tan, etc.): Freckly, pale-ish white

Pros: Archery, hidden knives, trickery, environmental things

Cons: Spear throwing, knife throwing, fencing, hand-to-hand combat

Backstory (at least 3 sentences containing 10+ words): Aspen has had a short life with long days containing either misery, boredom, or the same daily routine. She took over her household after her father died of a severe illness; her mother died giving birth. She's one of the better children from 11 at her job; she usually collects apples or blueberries, rarely cherries, from the orchards.

Likes: Animals, plants, the orchards back in 11

Dislikes: Panem, peacekeepers, the games, Careers, districts 2, 3, 5, 6, 8, and 12 for being unenvironmental

Scared of (ex. spiders, darkness, etc. GIVE 3): Death (not coming home), getting ill in the games, showing weakness

Height: 5'5

Weight: 108lbs

Other: She is very lonely, as her father died the year she was eligible for the games. She usually enters a lot of times because she can barely support herself, only being able to smuggle food every day or so.

Okay. Bye!

P.S. My birthday's on Saturday 10/5/13 I'm turning 13 yay! :DDDD


	2. Chapter 2 - No Fun With 1 (Short)

The things that really scared me were the district 1 kids, especially the boy. They really stood out to me; unlike most others, I already knew their names. Spiral Saloa and Nissa Fisher. I nearly cried when I saw their scores, the boy got an 11 and the girl a 10. They were both amazing. I had seen them in training a few days before. The way Nissa had throw the throwing knife and chopped the head off a dummy with a handblade? I almost screamed "I'M DEAD" and committed suicide right then, right there.

Now, the boy was a different story. Only about 16 hours ago, he walked up to mean with the evil grin of a Career on his face. He had seen me while I tried hiding my archery shots. There was only one other person who was good at archery. Like, really good. I didn't know their name….even their district. Anyway, he had a spear with stuffing all over the tip in his hands, as if he were casually guarding himself. He started talking.

"Hey, 11," Spiral said darkly.

"Hello."

"Nice bow. My turn." He took it from my hands, and reflexively, I started pulling it back. After about a minute, everyone was watching. A drip of sweat dripped down my nose, making me want to sneeze. I held it back, but barely. This boy was strong, clearly was going to win it, but I had to try. I bit my lip and gave a heave back; the boy lost his footing slightly. I saw my chance and slipped my foot behind his ankle and sliding it back, taking his feet from under him. With a final gasp he fell onto his butt and the bow snapped. I swore, this bow was a nice one. Perfect for me. He stood angrily.

I stepped back defensivley, this was no time to panic. His spear was lying on the ground, he looked at it, cocking his head. "10 districts away, 11 minutes to live." Spiral tackled me ferociously and tried placing his hands around my neck. I quickly grabbed his hands and pushed back; then, two trainers came over and pulled him off of me. I blushed, flicked him off, and ran up to my room, everyone staring and Spiral, the rest of the Careers, and the 7 boy laughing at my weakness. I had cried in my room until I was called down for scoring time.

For now, I skipped dinner. I was not feeling it. I laid in my bed, staring up at the roof. It's clear, or at least I think it is. I see stars. I wish I knew constellations, but I don't. I roll over and shut my eyes for a good night's sleep. Well, not really 'good'. But fair enough.

And I woke up finding out I missed breakfast and something had gone wrong.


	3. (Requested) Nissa's Reaping

I stood about halfway through the large crowd of children who made up district 1. Some boys were screaming, girls shrieking. The reaping was about to begin as the District escort, Roselia Blackthorne, walked onto the white marble stage, her perfect teeth shining in the sunlight. I looked over to where Grace was standing, near the front. I could tell she was nearly in tears; if my age didn't matter, I'd be holding her hand right now. The thing that really bothered me was that this was the last year for me being in the reaping. My name was in there 23 times, Grace only 2. S Even though she was 12 she forced me to put her name in twice.

I shook it off. See, my hearing isn't...fantastic. My dad has a band that ruined my hearing, one ear completely deaf, the other hard of hearing. I knew the shrieks from when I was younger and could hear better, but now? The shrieks sounded like someone yelling from miles away, even the people right next to me. I shook it off nervously as Rose picked up the gleaming gold microphone.

She played that crappy video they play every year. I couldn't even hear it from where I was standing. At the end, unlike the smaller districts, there were exciting yells and much clapping, from what I could see and what I understood. I squinted my eyes to see my sister, her face was red and a tear rolled down her face. Mentally, I told her, It's ok, it's ok. You won't be picked. And I knew it. But my hands still shook uncontrollably as the name was selected, read-

"Grace Fisher."

It was like everything hit slow motion. I knew that any second now, there could be a rush of female tributes rushing towards the stage, screaming "I VOLUNTEER!" But I was determined. Before anyone could say it, I yelled, "I VOLUNTEER! GRACE! GRACE!" I rushed toward my small sister and hugged her. "Shh…"

She was crying, her eyes puffy. She was almost at the steps by the time I got to her. Awkwardly, only two females from the far back had also volunteered. But I got there first. Then it dawned on me. I was two days away from being 19, and now, I'm in the Hunger Games. Facing my doom. Facing not doom, but death, and changes. People would watch me, expect me to become a Career and win. But I knew I would not- when they showed whether you were a Career or not (only available to the public) my name wouldn't be listed. Therefore, I was dead. I patted Grace's shoulder as a Peacekeeper injected something in her and dragged her away. I knew that I wouldn't receive visitors. My dad wouldn't care. My sister's unconscious. I stepped onto the stage, next to our escort. She smelled strongly and horribly, for that matter, of rose perfume. She said something.

"Wh-what?" I mumbled, cupping my hand over my ear. She rolled her eyes annoyed.

"What's your name?" The moment everyone was waiting for, who was the tribute from 1 this year?

"Nissa. Nissa Jane Fisher."


	4. Chapter 4 - Dead Dead Dead

As the elevator opened to the training room, I saw my district partner, Nikolai, talking to the 6 boy. I looked from the 6 boy to my reflection in the blade of a sword next to me. He was like the male version of me. I walked up to them.

"Hey, what're you talking about..?" I asked. Nikolai blushed and looked around.

"Um, nothing," he mumbled.

The 6 boy giggled and put his hand out. "I'm Ren," he said. "We were talkin' 'bout nothing." I nodded and walked away, ignoring his hand. Didn't need any bonds if I was just gonna watch him die in the arena anyway. Or would I? I could die before he did. The bloodbath. Still, there were opportunities. And why was Nikolai blushing? I mean, I remembered the reaping day. As if it was yesterday. But, it was only 3 days until the games. That meant it was 3 weeks and 4 days ago. Amazing how time flies…

I stood on the stage, looking straight forward and pale. Dead. That's all I was. Goner. Dead. Dead. Dead… I finally grasped my death within the 45 seconds of my name being called. I held my breath as the next name was called from our stupid escort. She reminded me of a dumb blonde at our school, Phoebe. All that bitch talked about was boring stuff. The mayor's daughter. Ugh. She even smelled annoying, and THAT'S not even possible. The name was called.

"Nikolai McIntyre..!"

The crowd of boys separated. A well-built, tanned boy awkwardly walked up to the stage. As he past me he let his hand through my hair. He was taller than me, but I had a feeling that this was no mistake that he brushed it. Because, well, it landed perfectly. I brushed it off for the time being but now, well, it was kind of...awkward.

All that day, all I could do was stare at Nikolai and Ren talking. Surely they had an alliance? It seemed like it. I didn't like this. Not at all…

**Nikolai's POV**

I watched as Aspen walked away and took a deep breath. She was so pretty, so...Perfect. I wondered if she noticed that quick moment on reaping day when I brushed her hair. I shook it off and looked back at the shorter boy Ren. "How should I get to her?" Ren took a deep breath.

"She's not allying with us."

"I said-" Ren cut me off.

"You really think that Aspen's an issue now? She's amazing with that bow. She's our only distance shot at defeating the Careers. We HAVE to get her!" I shook my head and walked away, grabbing a scythe and hacking at a dummy. Ren leaned against a pole and I noticed him sneakily taking some pills from his pocket and eating them. Drugs...how could he?! I angrily chopped the head off and walked away from that...that...Morphling. I would get over it in the arena, but, he wouldn't be getting out alive.


	5. Chapter 5 - Hear My Roar, Panem

**HAI DERE! Ok 2 things - poll on my acc. And...I HAZ IDEA! Waut. I Forgot… *tick tock tick tock* ERMAGERD oh oh yes. I'm creating a new girl, and this time around, I'm not accepting all of the forms. I just got like 3 district 7s and a ton of Careers. GOD HELP ME**

**Evening's POV**

Everyone thought of me as the slut. And to be true, they were right. I already had a battle plan for these games. I did boys. And this is how I did them: right. I would kiss them, love them, sleep with them. Then I would kill them, whether they were attacking or not. I was SO prepped.

First, I started out with the romantic boy- 11. I knew he was hitting on his district partner. But I wanted to get to him first. So one day, I saw him at the swordfighting station. I bent over, dropping a sword. "Oh! Well! Teehee!" I said cutely, flicking my hair back and bending all the way over, giving him a nice view of my ass. I expected his jaw to, like, drop to the floor. Instead, he TURNED AROUND AND WALKED AWAY! THAT ASSHOLE! WHAT THE HELL! I MEAN!

**Battery shortage. Moving on.**

**Aspen's POV**

The night before the games, aka the Caesar show. I had to admit, I did look beautiful. I shook my head. No. I did not look pretty. This was the games, battle scars were bound to appear. I held the little slip of paper I had found near the book. Lyrics. I made them into a little poem, and I was going to read them to the audience.

The 10 girl was such a slut. She had a skin-tied black shirt on and all the shirt consisted of were two tiny devil wings. Her bottoms had a little tail and they were basically just string tied around her waist. She wore dark black high heels. All she talked about were how cute the boys were. Such a little bitch. Reminded me of the the mayor's daughter...again.

I walked out with my chin high. Caesar sat there, looking all happy. "My, my," he mumbled. "Looking good, beautiful!" I blushed and shook my head no. He started talking and I interrupted him.

"May I read a poem? I found it back at my district and I'd really like to recite it." He nodded.

"Certainly! Panem, are you ready for Aspen Pearflower?" The crowd screamed and I unfolded it carefully. It was so much like tonight...My head was up high and covered in flowers. I was wearing a maroon red dress.

_Kiss me hard before you go_

_Summertime sadness_

_I just wanted you to know_

_That, baby, you're the best_

_I got my red dress on tonight_

_Dancing in the dark in the pale moonlight_

_Done my hair up real big beauty queen style_

_High heels off, I'm feeling alive_

_Oh, my God, I feel it in the air_

_Telephone wires above are sizzling like a snare_

_Honey, I'm on fire, I feel it everywhere_

_Nothing scares me anymore_

_(1, 2, 3, 4)_

_Kiss me hard before you go_

_Summertime sadness_

_I just wanted you to know_

_That, baby, you're the best_

_I've got that summertime, summertime sadness_

_S-s-summertime, summertime sadness_

_Got that summertime, summertime sadness_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_I'm feelin' electric tonight_

_Cruising down the coast goin' 'bout 99_

_Got my bad baby by my heavenly side_

_I know if I go, I'll die happy tonight_

_Oh, my God, I feel it in the air_

_Telephone wires above are sizzling like a snare_

_Honey, I'm on fire, I feel it everywhere_

_Nothing scares me anymore_

_(1, 2, 3, 4)_

_Kiss me hard before you go_

_Summertime sadness_

_I just wanted you to know_

_That, baby, you're the best_

_I've got that summertime, summertime sadness_

_S-s-summertime, summertime sadness_

_Got that summertime, summertime sadness_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_I think I'll miss you forever_

_Like the stars miss the sun in the morning sky_

_Later's better than never_

_Even if you're gone I'm gonna drive (drive, drive)_

_I've got that summertime, summertime sadness_

_S-s-summertime, summertime sadness_

_Got that summertime, summertime sadness_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_Kiss me hard before you go_

_Summertime sadness_

_I just wanted you to know_

_That, baby, you're the best_

_I've got that summertime, summertime sadness_

_S-s-summertime, summertime sadness_

_Got that summertime, summertime sadness_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

The whole crowd was crying or cheering. I looked over at Caesar. "Beautiful. Y-you can go." He blew his nose in a tissue and I stood, walking out. I knew I had a good voice. Now I have Panem. I mumbled to myself the other words on the back, a little verse of it.

_Louder, louder than a lion_

_Because I am a champion_

_And you're gonna hear me_

_Ro-o-o-o-oar, R-o-o-o-oar_

_You're gonna hear me roar_

Yeah Panem. There it is. You're gonna hear me roar.


	6. Chapter 6 - Pedestal of Doom

I shook with was it. I was recapping my night as I sat in my bed. Tomorrow was the Games. Where I would watch my fellow tributes die, then watch myself. I regretted my life. Why did I have to be born on that day? I could've lived a year before. Or why did I have to enter 14 tesserae? I very well could've done 13 and never had gotten chosen. Or why did the fricking escort have to pick my name?! I barely got any sleep that night. I cried like a maniac. I was just in so. Much. Agony.

I woke up with a jolt. Today was the day. The day of doom. I could be dead in a mere 3 hours, even less, from now. I walked downstairs and had my last meal...at least, that's what I thought.

"Let's go, people!" Our dumb escort pulled us along. I sighed and went along with her, holding back my tears. I didn't want to die. At least, I had a 1/24 chance. I thought about that. _1/24. _You couldn't even divide that to make it smaller. The Gamemakers were smart..to scare us. I saw the plane. My trainer wasn't there, unlike other people. She probably didn't care about me, anyway. I stepped onto the plane, with the other tributes. The dim blue light and the black floor. It looked creepy. I sat in my seat, which held me very tight. Uncomfortably tight. I hated it.

The woman with a fake smile and too much bright red lipstick on walked over to me. "Arm," she said cheerfully. I always wondered what they did in here, they never showed it on TV. Except for the 50th Quarter Quell. They showed EVERYTHING for that.

I felt the sharp feeling of paralysis in my arm momentarily, then the plastic sensor slide into my wrist. I wanted to scream, but I stayed silent, so the others would know how much I hated that stupid gory stuff. After about 20 minutes, we landed abruptly. I felt pressure in my head. And we got off.

As the door opened, I felt the fake smell blow against my face. Ew. A giant, white room. I was taken by each side forcefully by some Peacekeepers. I wondered why the had to squeeze me so hard. I took a sharp breath as I entered the small room, just under the arena. I saw my fashion crew's leader, Princella, in there. I waved half heartedly.

"Hey, hun," she said, fluttering her fake lashes.

"Don't," I mumbled under my breath. I could see her eyebrow twitch and she gave me a black hoodie, some pretty warm boots, and leather pants. "Good luck," she said, but I had a feeling it was, "Good luck getting through the bloodbath, hun, 'cause you're gonna need it." I took a bandana she handed me and made a ponytail, then put it over my shoulder. I stepped on my pedestal of doom. "Bye, life," I whispered, and I started lifting up.


End file.
